Importância
by c.a.n.c.e.l.a.d.o
Summary: o que e mais importante sua familia ou seu coração.DRARRY. EWE?


**Titulo: Importância**

**Autora: Sun**

**Beta: Ivys**

**Aviso: Yaoi , se não gosta não leia. **

_**Itálico = Draco**_

**Normal = Harry**

**Como em todas nessa não pode faltar, Ivys me anjo muito obrigada por me apoiar em mais um loucura. Você e a melhor beta do mundo. Te adoro. **

— Harry. – ouvi o som de sua voz pronunciando meu nome, mas foi tão baixo que poderia ter sido somente minha mente pregando peças novamente, ainda assim procurei pelos olhos prateados a quem a voz pertencia.

Quanto tempo se passou desde que ele me chamara? Uma hora, um minuto, um segundo? E ele continuava ali parado, em frente à mesa da Grifinória.

_Droga! Como pode ter sido tão idiota ao ponto de fazer isso? Um mês! Fazia um mês que não se falavam, um mês que não se tocavam, não se beijavam; um mês desde que Harry havia lhe feito o pedido... Um mês que Harry tinha vencido o Lord das Trevas. Um mês com o qual a Weasley tinha ganhado território. Grrrrr! Por que mesmo ele tinha se obrigado ir até lá ? Ah! Claro, pra dizer para o herói do mundo mágico que ele aceitava o seu pedido._

— Harry, eu... Eu aceito.

Teria escutado isso mesmo : "Eu aceito..." ? - Isso queria dizer sim? Sim. Depois de um mês sem dormir direito pensando no que havia feito, procurando erros, qualquer coisa, qualquer coisinha que explicasse o porquê Draco tinha fugido; porque ele o evitava.

Por Merlin, um mês me torturando.

Mas agora olhando para ele, via que nada disso importava. Nada importava. Ia abrir a boca pra responder quando vi os olhos azuis se encherem de dor e em seguida vi apenas a capa preta voando enquanto ele saia. Draco provavelmente pensara que eu havia mudado de idéia e ia desparecer novamente.

Não. Ele não podia, não agora. Nunca mais ele ia fazer isso, não ia deixar. Quando dei por mim estava segurando o braço dele. Estavamos parados no meio das mesas da Corvinal e da Lufa-lufa. Dei um sorriso quando vi os olhos azuis surpresos e depois ficarem cuidadosos, temerosos.

— Me desculpe, fui pego de surpresa.

_Surpresa? Virei os olhos diante da reação dele. Como assim surpresa? Ele tinha feito o maldito pedido, e agora quando finalmente obtinha resposta era pego de surpresa? Humpf! Grifinórios. _

Meu sorriso aumentou mais ainda quando o vi virar os olhos e fazer um barulho de irritação, estava perdoado.

— Se não se importa quero por toda a escola a par, já que agora eles estão nos encarando como se fossemos explosivins. – sussurrei ao seu ouvido. Tive que segurar uma risada quando recebi um vago aceno positivo, Draco me olhava dividido entre a surpresa por eu querer fazer isso e a descrença de que ia realmente fazer.

_Meu coração falhou uma batida quando ele pegou minha mão direita e a levou para os lábios em um delicado beijo. Era sempre assim, Harry me tratava como se fosse a criatura mais sensível do mundo. Parei audivelmente, de respirar quando vi os olhos verdes brilharem daquela forma. Só tinha visto aquele brilho uma vez, há um mês..._

flashback on*

No meio de toda aquela comemoração ele o observava de longe. Estava cercado de pessoas; todos querendo falar, tocar ou abraçar o menino que sobreviveu mais uma vez ao confronto com Lord Voldemort. Sabia que não conseguiria falar com ele tão cedo, mas isso não me impedia de tentar, estava de olho nele conversando com Luna Lovegood quando ele sumiu e pouco depois Weasley e Granger se levantaram e subiram as escadas. Obviamente, cansado de todo aquele assédio, Harry se escondera com a capa da invisibilidade, decidi seguir os amigos dele de longe e os vi entrando na sala do diretor. Quase entrei atrás deles, mas pensei melhor e me lembrei que ele só poderia ir pra um lugar depois de tudo aquilo. Então, fui para frente do quadro da mulher gorda esperar que ele aparecesse, não iria forçar nada, só queria vê-lo de perto ter certeza de que estava bem, então iria embora. Depois disso voltaria para o salão principal; meu pai devia estar preocupado, minha mãe provavelmente sabia o que tinha ido fazer. Ela sempre me olhava como se soubesse de algo, mas nunca dizia nada.

Fui tirado de meus devaneios quando senti ser abraçado por trás, poderia ser qualquer pessoa, mas sabia quem era. Sabia pela forma firme que os braços se fecharam sobre meu tórax, sabia pelo cheiro de folhas que ele sempre trazia... permiti-me relaxar no abraço, senti um leve beijo na nuca e mal tive tempo de respirar antes de ser virado para ele e ter minha boca tomada em um beijo desesperado. Senti algo molhando minhas bochechas e me afastei para olhá-lo, os olhos dele estavam escurecidos e lagrimas rolavam sem permissão por sua face. Harry não parecia saber que estava chorando.O abracei apertando contra o peito o senti retribuindo o abraço com a respiração falha enquanto tentava se acalmar.

Não ficamos ali por muito tempo, assim que ele se acalmou segurou minha mão me levando pelos corredores. Fiquei um pouco surpreso quando vi que Harry me levara ao banheiro dos monitores. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, elas pareciam supérfluas diante da imensidão de sentimentos que transbordavam em nossos corações. O observei abrir as torneiras, checar a temperatura da água, pegar algumas toalhas e colocá-las na borda da banheira, jogar vários feitiços na porta e alguns no encanamento. Não queria que fossemos incomodados.

Não esperei que ele tomasse a iniciativa, aproximei-me tirei a varinha de sua mão colocando-a no chão para poder despi-lo, passei a mão pelo seu corpo nu sentindo as novas cicatrizes; cicatrizes que comprovavam quem ele era que o deixavam ainda mais bonito. Senti uma mão segurar a minha e o olhei, seus olhos ainda estavam escurecidos e tinham um brilho estranho.

Assim como eu tinha feito com antes com ele, Harry tirou minha roupa. Pouco a pouco as peças foram se amontoando ao chão. Assim que retirou a última peça, ele me puxou para a água. Estava quente, e todo o lugar foi envolvido pelo aroma de ervas que deixava o ambiente calmo. Peguei uma das buchas que estavam na beira da banheira a mergulhei na água, esfreguei o corpo dele, tive mais trabalho me livrando de um pouco de terra que insistia em se prender nos perfeitos fios pretos. Fiz tudo com muito cuidado para não machucá-lo, ainda assim meus movimentos pareciam brutos comparados a forma com que ele passou a bucha em meu corpo, a forma delicada com que seus dedos massagearam meu cabelo.

Depois de se livrar de toda a água suja da banheira e enchê-la novamente com água limpa, algo dentro de nos despertou e não saberiamos dizer quem começou mas quando vi já estavamos nos e beijando, nos tocando... Entrelacei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e ele me carregou até a borda da banheira sentando no degrau mais baixo. Ficamos apenas com os ombros e a cabeça fora da água. Nossas ereções se roçavam e cada vez mais e toda vez que isso acontecia era impossível conter os gemidos de desejo que eram abafados por beijos urgentes.

Harry me preparava gentilmente me tocando de uma maneira tão única, tão íntima, que apesar de nunca ter sido passivo com mais ninguém, tinha certeza que ninguém jamais me tocaria daquela forma. Mas não esperei ele terminar, ainda sentado em seu colo me encaixei nele, sem parar, nem esperar para ir aos poucos, como o ele sempre fazia, precisava disso, precisava dele e não queria esperar mais. E o gemido que escapou dos lábios vermelhos foi mais que suficiente pra mim esquecer a dor, olhei nos olhos verdes e pela primeira vez entendi o brilho escurecido; não era apenas o desejo, o carinho e o respeito que sempre via ali, era amor.

— Dray... – foi à única palavra coerente que o moreno disse depois que o loiro começou a se mover, a única que Draco queria ouvir. Quando se renderam a emoção do momento, apenas os gemidos eram ouvidos, e rapidamente a sincronia dos corpos deu espaço à urgência e se perderam nos braços um do outro.

— Draco. – algo na voz do moreno fez o coração do sonserino querer fugir do peito. Levantou os olhos, encarou-o e aquele brilho ainda estava lá, mas agora ele sabia o que era. O que não facilitava nada. – Draco, eu sei que pode parecer precipitado, bobo ou totalmente grifinório. Mas tudo, tudo mesmo quase foi tirado de mim hoje e eu não quero perder mais nada. Não quero abrir mão de nada que me faça feliz, por medo de ser julgado. A vida é minha e eu já sacrifiquei demais... – podia sentir onde o moreno queria chegar e o mundo começara a girar rápido demais. – Eu acho que mereço ter o quero. E eu quero você. – disse acariciando o rosto do loiro que fechou os olhos aproveitando. – Draco, quer namorar comigo?

Nunca em minha vida tinha me sentindo tão feliz e nem tão infeliz. Claro que eu também o queria; por mais sem noção que o moreno fosse ou por mais cabeça dura, ele também era perfeito. E eu o amava mais do que conseguia explicar, precisava mais dele do que seria sensato. Quase tinha me matado quando ouvi Voldemort dizer que ele estava morto, porém a necessidade de ver meus pais tinha me feito pensar que não faltariam oportunidades para fazer isso depois, talvez até mesmo o Lord das trevas poderia me fazer esse favor. Amava Harry e sabia que só existiria felicidade ao lado dele. Ainda assim, fui criado sabendo que tinha que dar continuação a linhagem Malfoy. Não que houvesse muito que salvar agora, mas tinha medo do que meu pai faria, havíamos ganho uma nova oportunidade pra recomeçar e não podia acabar com tudo assim.

O abracei mas forte que consegui, não permitindo que as lagrimas saíssem, querendo gravar na memória o cheiro dele, a textura da pele, passando a mão pelos cabelos que sempre viviam bagunçados mas que eu amava. Segundos depois, desprendi meus braços de seu redor, libertando seu membro flácido de dentro de mim. Curvei-me para um ultimo beijo e sussurrei em seus lábios.

— Eu te amo.

Antes que ele pudesse reagir puxei minha varinha junto com uma toalha que estava perto e aproveitei que a escola estava sem defesas aparatando em meu quarto nas masmorras. Joguei-me na cama ainda de toalha escondendo o rosto no travesseiro somente assim me permitindo chorar.

Quando acordei sabia que não estava só, principalmente pelo afago conhecido em meus cabelos, segundo, pelo perfume floral que somente uma pessoa que conhecia usava.

— Mãe. – sua voz saiu mais rouca e arrastada que o comum, denunciando que andara chorando. Quando ela desceu as mãos por suas costas foi como se o aperto que vinha o sufocando desde que deixara Harry tivesse virado liquido e ido direto pras suas vias lacrimais. E chorou mais, muito mais. O carinho de sua mãe dava-lhe a sensação de que o mundo estava sendo retirado de suas costas. Ela não disse nada apenas ficou ali o acalentando até que ele voltasse a dormir.

Draco apenas se movera pra ficar mais próximo da mãe que estava sentada a sua frente, não vendo quem estava sentando na cadeira que atrás de sua cama. Quando o filho tinha recomeçado a chorar Narcisa o trouxe mais pra si dando apenas um olhar ao homem sentado na cadeira. Assim que Draco dormiu, ela se moveu pra ficar de frente para ele sem parar em nenhum momento as caricias no filho.

— Luc. – a voz dela continha toda a dor que sentia por ver o filho assim. – Não podemos...

— Eu sei. – Lucius suspirou e sentou-se atrás da esposa na cama a abraçando e colocando uma mão em cima da dela nas costas do filho. – Eu sei.

Hogwarts foi fechada por duas semanas para repararem os danos. Algumas pessoas ficaram na escola para ajudar em sua reconstrução, mas a maioria foi para casa. A família Malfoy tentava salvar o que restara da mansão, e se preparava para os inúmeros processos que teriam que enfrentar. Quase tudo teve que ser refeito ou reconstruído, muitos móveis apesar de novos, tiveram que ser trocados, nenhum deles queria uma lembrança viva de tudo que tinha acontecido ali. Em uma semana tudo estava pronto, Narcisa não descansou enquanto não viu sua casa do jeito que queria. Na última noite antes de Draco voltar à escola ela resolveu conversar com o filho.

— Draco, seu pai e eu conversamos e decidimos que não vamos impor a você uma esposa. Você está livre pra se casar com quem quiser. – o choque estava claro no rosto do filho, as duas semanas que esteve em casa ele não tinha chorado mais, mas também não mostrara nenhum tipo de emoção. Ele olhou para o pai.

— Isso mesmo Draco, o nome de nossa família já não tem o mesmo poder que tinha antes. Ainda mais agora com todos esses processos no ministério. – ele fez um gesto com a mão como isso não o afetasse tanto. - Agora mais do que nunca os costumes puro sangue serão desvalorizados, então decidimos que será melhor você se casar por... Afeto.

— O que seu pai quer dizer querido. – disse Narcisa apertando a mão do marido em cima da mesa. – é que nós te amamos e queremos que você seja feliz, sem se preocupar com costumes, famílias ou herdeiros. Queremos que se case por amor.

Se antes ela tinha tirado o peso do mundo de suas costas, agora tinha o livrado do universo. Me levantei dei a volta na mesa e os abracei de uma vez envolvendo cada um em um braço, sendo abraçado de volta pelos dois. Tinha plena consciência de que parecia uma criança, mas não me importava. Estávamos juntos, estávamos bem e principalmente estávamos vivos.

— Eu amo vocês.

Flashback off*

_Levei duas semanas para ter coragem de encara-lo e dizer sim. Agora não precisava me preocupar com meus pais. E apesar de Harry dizer que não ligava pro mundo mágico; não seria tão fácil assim. Mas isso não era o mais preocupante, Weasley e a Granger pareciam ter finalmente se acertado e a Weasley mais nova não saia do pé dele. Toda vez que resolvi falar com ele parecia que ter uma multidão junto. Mas não agüentava mais, resolvei jogar pro espaço todo o meu orgulho enquanto caminhava para mesa Grifinória... _

_E agora aquele brilho, os olhos dele estavam com aquele mesmo brilho novamente e mesmo agora, sabendo o que significava, ainda ficava sem ar quando o via assim. Percebi que todos à nossa volta notavam o largo sorriso que ele me dava e a curiosidade se acendia como pólvora pelo salão._

Levei a mão pálida e macia à boca beijando-a e aspirando o cheiro da pele dele. Ah! Draco iria me pagar caro, por me privar de sua "_agradabilíssima" _como ele mesmo gostava de falar, presença. Esse pensamento fez brotar um sorriso nada santo em meu rosto. Ajoelhei-me ainda segurando sua mão direita e disse em alto e bom som para que todos ouvissem. Não que fosse necessário com o silencio que se fazia.

— Draco Malfoy quer namorar comigo?

— Eu aceito. – respondeu imediatamente.

Ouvi o barulho de algo caindo ao chão atrás de mim na mesa da Grifinória no momento em que me levantei e lhe beijei como se precisasse disso pra viver. E nem precisei me virar pra saber que Ron havia desmaiado pelo susto. Mas isso não importava a única coisa que importa esta presa em meus braços e eu não o deixarei escapar nunca mais.

FIM.

**N/B: Parece que aquele "bichinho" que morde alguma pessoas após elas descobrirem o mundo das fics****  
****transformando-as em leitores totalmente viciados e logo depois em ficwriter ávidos, também mordeu você.****  
****Eu sempre soube que após a primeira, as outras viriam com a maior facilidade. E aí está você, escrevendo cada vez melhor.****  
****O legal é que estou tendo que mexer muito pouco no seu texto agora, para betar. Então parabéns Sun.****  
****Quanto à fic, eu gostei muito da forma como você colocou os pensamentos de cada um e confesso que ver Narcisa e Lucio como pais****  
****carinhosos e preocupados com a felicidade do filho foi uma grata surpresa.****  
****Adorei o final feliz e principalmente Ron tendo outro ataque, rsrs.****  
****Beiiijos****  
****Ivys**

**N/A: Obrigada Ivys, bem que você me avisou que ficaria mais fácil. Já a Cissa desde quando eu li HP 7 achei que ela era mais maternal do que mostrava e o Lucius, bem ele sempre e uma presença constante na vida do Draco e no final ele também se preocupa mais com o filho que com o desenrolar da guerra. **

**Obrigados a todos que leram,**

**Deixem-me saber o que acharam,**

**Beijos.**


End file.
